keijofandomcom-20200215-history
Ikumi Yuzuki
}} Ikumi Yuzuki (雪月 いくみ, Yuzuki Ikumi), also known as the Wind Butt Yuzuki (尻風の雪月, Shiri Kaze no Yuzuki), is an S-Rank Keijo player and the creator of the "Vacuum Butt Cannon" technique. She is also one of the Five Butts (五尻の1人, Goketsu no Hitori). Appearance Ikumi is an old lady. Her hair has turned white. However, it turns out that she just wears a mask. In fact, Yuzuki is a lively young girl. She has long magenta hair, which tied up into twintails. Her eyes are maroon. She has multiple star marks on her hair. Although she is able to open both of her eyes, Ikumi is mostly seen with her left eye being closed. Personality Ikumi is a very carefree woman. She has a rather childish personality, as stated by Fuyuyu Tsurugi that she starts to whine when she is forced to go home. Additionally, when she is bored, Ikumi states that she wants to sing, asking Fuyuyu to give her a mic. She is not bothered when the technique she created is used by others, or rather she wants more players to be able to use the "Vacuum Butt Cannon". Plot Hip Party Arc Ikumi secretly went to the Suminoe Keijo Stadium to watch the Venus Series tournament involving Nozomi Kaminashi. Right after Nozomi and Saya Kogatana's victory as they managed to defeat Kaoru Oshiri, Ikumi declared that she would be their opponent. Fuyuyu Tsurugi, who accompanied her, told Ikumi to stop. However, Nozomi spotted Fuyuyu, calling her name. The audiences began rebuking them, Fuyuyu panicked and stated that was why she didn't want to go with Yuzuki. Shortly after, Ikumi revealed and introduced herself, claiming to be one of the Five Butts.Chapter 138, pages 1-16 Ikumi was later pissed off since the audiences called her an old lady. Apparently, she forgot that she wore a mask as Fuyuyu suggested it since she didn't want people to recognize them. Ikumi took off her mask and revealed her real face. But soon, Fuyuyu told her to stop for the second time. Ikumi apologized for being enthusiastic, stating that she was glad to see another player with the same ability as her, which causing Nozomi confused. Later, Ikumi and Fuyuyu appeared in the Garden Worth as Saya's uncle permitted them. Ikumi immediately asked them to do a trial match with her. Initially, Sumire Sakuragi refused it since Nozomi and the other have just finished their match. However, Nozomi accepted it as she knew that the chance to face off against the Five Butts was a rare. Since they used the "Basic" Land type, which was a small Land, they have to fight Ikumi in groups of two. Saya and Sayaka then decided to fight her first. As the match started, Sayaka released her "K-acceleration" at its full power, ripping off her swimsuit. Sayaka tried to get rid of Ikumi as fast as she could. However, Ikumi was easily able to dodge her. Spinning her hips, Ikumi then released the "Original Vacuum Butt Cannon". This made Nozomi realized about what she said earlier that they have the same butt technique.Chapter 139, pages 1-18 Ikumi defeated Saya and Sayaka with little effort. She stated that the race would be boring, asking Fuyuyu to give her a mic as she wanted to sing. Fuyuyu stated that she didn't bring that stuff. However, Nozomi and Hanabi stated that the excitement would start now. As the match started, Ikumi immediately used the "Vacuum Butt Cannon" a couple times. Shortly after, Hanabi jumped to disrupt the balance of the Land, attacking Ikumi. But soon, Hanabi was surprised when a shockwave hit her in the face. Hanabi realized what Ikumi did earlier: Ikumi was reflecting the "Vacuum Butt Cannon" through the walls to target her. Thus, Ikumi defeated Hanabi and continued fighting Nozomi. Seemed to be tired, Ikumi stated that Nozomi disappointed her.Chapter 140, pages 1-18 Ikumi proceeded overwhelming Nozomi, stating that Nozomi attacks were predictable. But soon, the referee stated that Nozomi has suffered too much damage on her swimsuit. Ikumi replied that they should ignore that since it was just a trial match, thus they didn't need to use the Penalty card. Nozomi tried to mimic Ikumi's style of releasing the "Vacuum Butt Cannon". Ikumi remarked that Nozomi was actually skilled enough. As both collided, Ikumi stated her intention to retire, before unleashing the "Ultimate Novelty COckscew", defeating Nozomi.Chapter 141, pages 1-18 After their race, everyone began surrounding Nozomi, who lost her consciousness. But soon, Ikumi told them that Nozomi would be alright. Enraged, Sumire demanded to explain why did Ikumi beat her that much. Ikumi claimed that she just wanted to show an enhanced technique of the "Vacuum Butt Cannon" before her retirement. Surprised, Hanabi, Sayaka, Saya and Sumire questioned on why did she decide to retire, Ikumi stated that she has become tired of swaying her butt around. Ikumi continued explaining that she wanted to see more players to use the "Vacuum Butt Cannon", a technique she created. Ikumi then give them all the invitation of her Butt Graduation Festival.Chapter 142, pages 6-11 Abilities Yuzuki defeats Miyata and Kogatana.JPG|... Yuzuki_uses_UNCO_on_Nozomi.jpg Ikumi Yuzuki is an S-Rank player and is included in the group of top five strongest Keijo player, the Five Butts. Her fighting style is classified as an Infighter. Vacuum Butt Cannon Master: Ikumi doesn't experience any side-effect for recklessly twisting her hips. Instead, as its creator, she has perfectly mastered the "Vacuum Butt Cannon" technique. Ikumi can release the "Vacuum Butt Cannon" without a run-up, and is capable of releasing a couple shockwaves with a short cooldown time. Additionally, Ikumi can fully control her "Vacuum Butt Cannon" to the point that she can deflect it through the walls as a way to outwit her opponent. Ikumi's "Vacuum Butt Cannon" has a particular wind cutter and sound included in it, things that initially couldn't be made by Nozomi Kaminashi. :Original Vacuum Butt Cannon (元祖・真空烈尻, Ganzo Shinkū Rekketsu): By just spinning her hips with enough force, Ikumi is able to launch a massive amount of shockwave, which shredding the swimsuits of her opponents. :Vacuum Butt Cannon (真空烈尻, Shinkū Rekketsu): Even without a run-up, Ikumi can suddenly release the "Vacuum Butt Cannon" right in front of her opponent. As such, this often surprises them. :Ultimate Novelty COckscew (アルティメット ノベルティ コークスクリュー, Arutimetto Noberuti Kōkusukuryū): By spinning her hips, Ikumi charges a large amount of shockwave. A shit-like tornado then appears surrounding her. Ikumi then unleashes it towards her opponent. It is strong enough to cause them lose consciousness. In this case, Nozomi lost her consciousness for 3 days. Races & Events Events Events participated: *Venus Series *Ikumi Yuzuki's Challenge Races This includes official races, unofficial races, and trial matches: *Ikumi Yuzuki vs. Sayaka Miyata and Saya Kogatana (Win) *Ikumi Yuzuki vs. Nozomi Kaminashi and Hanabi Kawai (Win) Trivia *Ikumi is the second member of the Five Butts to be introduced. *According to her character profile in Volume 15: **Her name can alternatively be romanized as Ikumi Yuduki. Technically, du is the alternative romanization for zu, just like syun and shun, oh and ou. **The reason as to why she shuts one of her eyes is to give a handicap to her opponent. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Five Butts Category:Female Category:Spoiler Category:Keijo Players Category:Infighters